(Not) Alone
by gothbunny8
Summary: I have been waiting my whole life for somebody who is never going to come because a stupid voice in my head told me to. I'm done. I've been patient up until this point. I was supposed to take care of him. Instead, I lost him because of my stupid need to have a nice life, doing good with what I have. You really can't trust anybody but yourself. Actually, not even then. Trust no one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Why can't I see anything? Besides black, I mean. I can't remember anything. _That is because you have nothing to remember_ a voice whispered in my head. I let out a squeak in surprise. _Who are you?! Why are you in my head?! IT IS MINE!_ I screamed at the voice. I was beyond terrified and confused.

 _Fear not, little one, you shall be safe._ What? _Safe from what, exactly?_ I questioned it cautiously. Images suddenly burned through my mind. Horrifying images. I shuddered silently, now hating the darkness that didn't help me unsee what I have just seen. _Who_ are _you?_ I asked, with less confidence than before. _I am Dubbilex. Do not worry, little one, Kr shall soon know who you are._

 _What is going on? What is a Kr? Why does it matter if it knows me?!_ **_I_** _don't even know me!_ I cried, desperately needing answers to at least some of the questions that were flying through my mind.

 _You are Project Cr. You are property of Cadmus. You are supposed to be their weapon, along with Project Kr and Co. Project Kr was found and rescued._ I squeezed my still closed eyes shut before relaxing. _Supposed to be?_ I heard a rumbling sound echo among the caverns of my mind. It took me a second to realize that he was laughing. _How will you learn anything with your eyes shut like that?_ I felt my face grow warm. _Fine then._ After a moment of hesitation, I slowly opened my eyes.

There was a creature in front of me, and for some reason, I knew it was Dubbilex. I groaned with sleep as I tried to rub my eyes. Tried. I blearily look down to see my ankles and wrists bolted down to the piece of metal that my back was pressed against. I quickly realize that there is one around my neck as well, just not as tight.

 _You have awoken before, a little more animalistic than you are now. A minor side effect that has been fixed. Your memories of these small encounters have been removed, for your well-being, of course._ I shot my eyes back to Dubbilex. I snarled at him. _How DARE you-_

 _Control yourself, Cr._ My restraints emit a small shock that silences me immediately. _Be patient. For now, your family awaits you._ Fam…. ily? Did I really have one of those? Wait, how did I know what that was? Why did I feel… happy just then? What is that feeling? I felt… safe.

 _Can you control yourself for your family's sake?_ I force my vision back to focus and put a determined look on my face.

 _Yes._

* * *

 **I'm really sorry to the few of you who actually read this story, I've been really busy procastinating and doing school stuff. I know that's not a real excuse and I really am sorry. Yes, no? I really enjoy you guys' feedback. Oh! And this isn't really an update, I'm just editing it and sort of improving it since I didn't really like how it was but inspiration hit me and tadah! I'm going to really really really try to update more often. Which, I guess, any update would sufice, but still! You get what I'm trying to say. Maybe... I live for reviews! Thank you guys! I hope you enjoy~!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Again!" She grunted as she was once again kicked in the stomach. Who knew that not all scientists were puny nerds? She sure didn't. The girl wondered where this one trained…. She was knocked out of her thoughts as she saw another foot headed towards her face. She quickly squatted, narrowly missing the roundhouse kick. She shot out her left fist, hitting him in his stomach. Then with her right one. Then her left. Then her right. Left. Right. Left. Right Ha. How did _he_ like it? Left.

 _Enough._

She hummed lightly to show that she had heard and did a back flip to avoid any incoming attack that she didn't see. She smirked up at the camera as she grabbed a towel to wipe off her sweat. After she was done, she looked at her opponent who was now clutching his stomach and glaring at her while coughing up a few specks of blood. Eh. Cr was used to the hate. She shrugged it off and sighed as she faced the door that was going to soon open and reveal guards that will 'escort her' back to her pod.

Right on queue the door slid up and 6 guards in fully armored suits surrounded the small girl. Total overkill but you know, whatever. She sighed as the shackled her and put an inhibitor collar on her. She doesn't know why they bother. She doesn't have any powers anyway. She guess that's why they treat her like this. They're bitter that she was a failed experiment. Ya see, she was supposed to be this killing machine that was unstoppable.

They created her by mixing Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Flash's DNA, along with some other stuff she don't remember. Apparently, she was supposed to be a guy, but Black Canary and Wonder Woman's DNA was a little stronger than they expected and dun dun! She's a chick. They got a little over excited because of Kr and Co's success and they dumped a bunch of stuff in her and it kind of overloaded. She turned out to be pathetic, only having weak telepathy, slightly above average intelligence that is definitely no match for Batman, and strength that isn't humanly possible. She can also heal pretty fast, thanks to the Flash but besides that, she's useless. At least, compared to what she was supposed to be.

She pondered this as she subconsciously walked to her confinement. She was puny. She was stupid. She was- Y _our negativity is killing my mojo._ Cr smirked. They arrived at her jail and she stepped silently. The guards switched her restraints to the ones attached to back and closed the glass door, locking her in.

 _Oh really? What mojo would that be exactly?_ She scoffed at him. Cr could almost hear his indignant look. _My magic mojo, of course~!_ She rolled her eyes at him. The only thing making this place bearable was the fact that she could talk to Co. Her brother. Her family. Well, not really talk, per say, but close enough.

 _So have you been practicing?_ She asked him, becoming serious as she feigned falling asleep. She heard him sigh mentally. Can you even do that? Mentally sigh, that is. Maybe… _Yeah, but it still isn't any good. I can't do anything very helpful…._ She scowled. _Hey. You stop that right now_. She gently reprimanded him. _Literally anything is helpful at this point._ She knew he had a small smile on his face and that he scoffed lightly. _True…._

She giggled at his antics. Even though they haven't seen each other, there's still this…. attachment to one another. Kind of like a subconscious feeling they have for each other. She perked up as she remembered something she had heard earlier. _Hey, guess what?_

Co groaned loudly. This time, she full out laughed. Mentally, of course. If it had been externally, they would have been caught and they would've… well, they haven't and she didn't, so anyways. _You know I hate when you ask that!_ He moaned. _I don't get what's so bad about what I said._ She told him, teasingly.

 _It's because you actually want me to guess! You won't tell anything until I guess a million times and you have pity on me and finally tell me!_ I sighed playfully. _Fiiiiine! I'll just tell you. But just this once!_ She added the last part, having a feeling he would get his hopes up and try to pull it off again later. He huffs reluctantly and silently urges her to hurry up and tell him. Cr smirked at his impatience and delay the information teasingly. I _heard them say that they're going to give us a sibling._

For a few moments, his thoughts are silent. _WHAT?!_ She flinches ever so slightly as his voice rattles her brain, gaining a slight headache. _Thanks for making my head throb, jerk._ She fights the urge to rub her forehead, knowing it will pointless anyways since the restraints don't let her move at all. _Well, sorRy~! It's like you told me that they're planning on making another indestructible weapon! They might actually succeed this time, Cr!_ She sighed.

 _I know… I'm scared, too._

They remain quiet for a little while longer. Thoughts go running through her head so fast, she barely process what they actually are. Must be a little something from the Flash. She kind of felt bad for him. Didn't he get headaches from thinking this fast constantly? She forced her thoughts to go back to the potential threat to their small family. But…. this new creation….. it could be part of their family, too. _You never know, Co. Maybe they could help us._ She heard him scoff. _Help us what? Help the guards become more afraid of us? Help make the scientists more creative and more confident? Help us get more sessions of torture? Oh, sorry, training. I forgot that that's what they call it. Stop kidding yourself, Cr. Wake up, already._ Cr flinched at the snarling, bitter tone that Co talked with. He doesn't usually talk like this but when he does…

 _….. I think I'm going to rest now._ She told him softly. _Whatever it takes for you to stop confusing life with dream world or whatever you call it._ He bid farewell bitterly. She took down the mental communication. She hated that side effect. Dubbilex explained that because their creators used too much of different DNAs, they have something of a split personality. She didn't buy it. She had her own theory that because apparently something removed her and Co's memories of some things, her personalities from before her memories were removed sometimes popped up. Then again, she was only half paying attention to Dubbilex, so he could be right too. Or maybe the projects just went crazy because of the torture. Who knows. Who cares….

She sighed before trying to go to sleep. She thought of the potential threat or family member. She thought of the training session that she just had. She thought of previous training sessions. She thought of future training sessions. She thought of ways to get the heck out of this hellhole. She let out a small sigh, only one thought on her mind as she drifted off to another dreamless sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _For my family._

* * *

 **Okay, yes, I know, it's really short, but don't worry, I have a plan. I'm going to try to regularly update as much as I can and make it as long as I can without making it trash(What am I talking about? It's already trash. lol). I will try to update every two days, and hopefully, they will get a lot longer because of the holiday break I'm on now and the upcoming holiday break! But I'm going on vacation so I don't know... But I will try as hard as I can! It's basically my goal to have at least one complete story before 2017. Or 2018, depending on how things go... Anyways~~! I hope you guys enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cr breathed heavily, trying to regain some air back into her lungs, looking up just in time to see her attacker coming straight for her. She gasped as her sudden lurch backwards to avoid the attack brings her attention back to her bruised ribs. Cr almost cry out when he punches her again, rebruising her recently healed jaw. When she's punched a third time, she shakes away her dizziness and falls on the floor. Half a second barely passes and she tries to get up, her aching legs and arms visibly trembling with effort as she heaves herself up. She glared up at her opponent with her good eye, her other eye swollen shut. Cr snarls at him once more before lunging at him once more. He side steps the weak attempt. She turns around to try again, much slower this time, her tiredness catching up with her. Her half hearted attack was dodged and she was kicked in the stomach, again. The weak girl gasps and falls to the floor, this time staying down.

"It lasted longer this time,"

"Only barely,"

"It's technique seems worse,"

"Yes, but it's strength is growing, along with its agility,"

"Those mean nothing if it doesn't know how to use them,"

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to block out the stupid scientists' voices. She barely manages to restrain herself from attacking them and tearing out their vocal cords. _I. Am. Not. An. IT._

"Escort it back to it's pod, it needs to heal," she lets out a low growl before being pulled up to her feet and is shoved forward. She glares at her handlers and then at her creators. The handlers don't do anything but the scientists notice and start talking amongst themselves about it.

"It needs another sessions,"

"We need a _full_ treatment this time. We owe too many favors in return of this insubordination," She furrows her eyebrows. Treatment? What treatment? Her eye grows wide. No. It can't be.

"DON'T YOU DARE LET THAT PSYCHO IN MY HEAD AGAIN!" She roars at them, being restrained by her handlers at the last millisecond before she could attack them. "I WILL _NOT_ BE LOSING MY MEMORIES AGAIN!" All she can see is red. Nothing is in focus. The desperate, furious girl screams and claws at them, trying to be free, not even aware that she was just tranquilized. She don't feel it until they do it twice more. "Don't…. you….. daaaree…." her voice fades away with her consciousness. All she hears before she's out could is "Don't worry, it's not… this time….."

She wakes up in her pod, fully restrained and fully healed. She blinks in confusion. What happened? How long had she been out for? She feels the base of her neck throbbing softly. She shivers in discomfort. When she looks up, Cr finally notices the person standing in front of her whose face was hidden in the shadows.

"Hello, Cr. I see you've been rehabilitated. Again. You've been causing a lot of issues for somebody so small and weak." Cr wants to get mad and insult him, but something in her subconscious held her back. She settled by glaring softly at him. "Well, if you don't want to talk, that's fine. Straight to business then. **Command Project Cr kia194.w4dlr** **I am your new master, Lex Luthor.** " Her brain shuts down and her eyes glaze over. " **Confirm entry.** "

" **Entry confirmed, new master Lex Luthor. Awaiting first command.** " She asks monotonously, sounding almost exactly like a robot. The man smirks.

" **Escape from your pod**." Cr slowly looks down at her restraints and flexes her arms, pulling them up. The cuffs break instantly, as though they were made of styrofoam. The same happens with her ankles. She reaches up and rips off her inhibitor collar that's built into the pod. She punches the glass door and steps out in front of her new master, who is still smirking but with an indistinguishable glint in his eyes. "Good."

" **Awaiting follow up command**." She continues.

" **Follow me. Do not attack anyone unless I say so** ," So she follows him out of the room and along the maze of hallways. They eventually come across an elevator where a man and woman are waiting.

"I assume that the chip is doing it's job correctly?" Her new master nods his head in satisfactory.

"She obeys my every command." The male scientist grimaced.

"Technically, it is an it since it was born in a lab. It should be able to change between genders but so far, it hasn't. I don't understand why you wanted it in the first place. It was a complete failure. It's a freak of nature. It's not human, but it's not anything else, either." Luthor just smiled.

"It may prove useful in the future. It just needs some professional training." They just nod, not exactly convinced, but happy to be rid of it anyway.

"Oh, and would you please send us its physical improvement during its training? We would just love to see just how powerful the weakling can be. And to see its pain tolerance. We need the data for future projects." Luthor nodded dismissively.

"Of course. What exactly does the chip do? I assume send her back here if the chip needs fixing." The woman nods.

"The chip is a precaution because of what happened with Project Kr. The sidekicks appealed to its humanity and convinced it to join their side and help them escape." She hissed out. "The chip should be fine for the next couple of years or so. If it seems it is getting a little too rebellious, then restrain it by all means necessary and we'll make the needed adjustments." Luthor nods in understanding and bids them farewell. He walks into the elevator with his new slave trailing behind him.

They then wait in silence as the elevator makes its way up into the actual Cadmus building. They walk out and into a sleek black limo that's waiting for them. Luthor stops before they enter the car.

"Just how fast can you run? Or can you fly?" Cr looks up at him with her seemingly pupiless eyes and blinked.

"I can run about as fast as a human can. I cannot fly. I also cannot teleport." She replied robotically.

"That's unfortunate. Oh well, we'll start training another day. For now, you will get comfortable in your new living arrangements. Have you ever slept in a bed before?" He said, sighing as he got in the car. She followed in suit, sitting across from him.

"A… bed?" She asked slightly tilting her head in confusion.

"Dear lord, you don't know what a bed is?" He asked, exasperated. Luthor needed to give those scientists a piece of his mind. They didn't teach a weapon basic human knowledge?

"I understand what the concept of a bed is, but why do you ask if I have ever slept in one? I have only ever been allowed to sleep standing in my pod?" Luthor raised an eyebrow silently. They didn't even let the child _rest_? He sighed. He had a lot to teach this kid.

* * *

 **Okay, I _swear_ that this was supposed to be a lot longer than it is, I'm just kind of really lazy and it's really hard to make this super long. ;-; To those people who write 10k+ word chapters... HOW. HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU DO THAT. I'm so jealous. I wish I had super mad writing skillz. But sadly, I don't. I just write this trash. Constructive ** criticism **only pleeeeaaaassssseeeee! Feedback is super awesome.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Master, I have completed the mission," Cr reported monotonously. "All shipments have been safely transported to B01," Luthor nodded half-heartedly.

"Good. I have a….. It's not exactly a mission, but I want you to do this for me. Consider it an errand." Cr's eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Luthor grinned.

"Soon, a plan will be set in motion to protect the identity of the organization you and I are loyal to." Cr frowned at this, wanting to interrupt, but remained silent. "I need you to check on somebody, a few somebodies, actually, and give me a report of their current situation."

"When will you need this report by, master?" She questioned.

"I need it before the plan is set in motion. Which is as soon as possible. I will send you the coordinates to your communications device as soon as I get the chance. When you receive these, I expect you to leave immediately and to give me that report." Cr had been given a wrist communicator that, as soon as it was hooked up, hanked into whatever needed hacking. It also transferred information between the servant and master.

"Of course, master." Cr responded, turning away to leave.

"Oh and Cr," Cr paused. "Don't get attached, don't get caught, and don't be heroic. I need your assistance in the future. It would be ashamed to lose such a good slave." Cr continued walking.

"Of course, master."

* * *

Cr was walking down the street when an urge hit her. For some reason, she felt as though she was missing somebody. In the past couple of weeks she's been with her new master, she's only felt it when she was trying to go to sleep. Never while trying to complete a mission. Well, sort of mission.

Currently, she was on her way to a mountain in Happy Harbour, walking along the highway. A pathetic name for a pathetic town. Luthor had sent her coordinations hours ago, but since she did not want to intrude on her master, she decided to find a way there on her own. A honking noise made her cautiously turn around. There was a vehicle slowing down beside her. The window rolled down to reveal a pair of boys looking like they were in their mid 20s.

"Hey, do you need a ride? Where are you going?" Cr looked curiously at them.

"Happy Harbour. I need no assistance. I thank you for the offer." The guys glance at each other.

"Are you sure?" The one behind the wheel with striking brown eyes asks warily, as if he doesn't seem to believe her answer. "Happy Harbour is a couple of miles away. Where are you coming from?"

"I am coming from Metropolis." The brunette with sunglasses riding in the passenger seat whistled.

"That's a long ways away. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to get there faster? Safer?" He looked genuinely concerned, but Cr was still cautious. She was silent for a moment, thinking. She _did_ want to get there faster, but she wanted to be able to prove that she can do things for herself. Well, who needed to know? Cr nodded.

"I would like to thank you for your offer, you are the most polite people I've ever met. I would like to join you, if that's all right." The pair smiled and the blonde driver pointed with his thumb to the backseat.

"You can ride back here. I hope that's okay with you," Cr smiled politely, opening the car door and putting on her seat belt. They were soon back on the road. The trio rode in awkward silence before the brunette broke it.

"I'm Harold, by the way, this is Kyle," The driver quickly glanced behind him, catching her eye for a milisecond before paying attention to the road once again, waving slightly. "What's your name?" Cr blinked, pulse picking up speed. What was she going to say? People don't usually have elements as names. She's wasting too much time. _They're getting suspicious!_ She panicked internally. Outwardly, she remained a calm, blank look.

"I'm Caroline." Seriously. Caroline. _Really?_ The two in the front didn't seem to notice her struggling to keep calm.

"I like it, it's a pretty name."

"Thank you,"

Silence strikes again. _Why couldn't they have given me more social skills instead of pouring superhero genes into me?!_

"So, how old are you?" Oh, come on. She glanced at her reflection before answering 17. Hopefully they would buy it. Maybe she should've done 15 or 16. Cr winced slightly. She needed to practice her lying skills. In her worrying, she didn't notice Harold frown.

"17?" Her eyes widened ever so slightly before becoming their normal size again, her heart invisibly beating faster than a horse's hooves hitting the ground while galloping. "You aren't a runaway, are you?" She let out a small sigh.

"Um, no, my…. Step-father just wanted me to visit my biological father before he lost custody." Where the frick frack did that bullcorn come from?

"Oh." Harold's eyes widened, glancing at Kyle, who was looking just as surprised. "And he didn't give you a ride or anything? What about your mom?" She winced, thinking that her lies are going to become so massive, she's going to lose track, gaining suspicion and getting set to the authorities, or worse, Cadmus. Harold, however, misinterpreted the wince as a sign that their hitchhiker didn't want to talk about her personal life anymore. "Sorry for prying. I didn't mean to cause offense, I mean, why would you want to talk about your life to a couple of strangers you met a little while ago," Cr let out a small smile, but before she could respond, Kyle cut in.

"We're here!" Cr looked at him, startled. "Is there anywhere specific you need to be? We're not in a rush, so we can drive you to your dad's place if you want to." Cr shook her head, trying not to seem frantic.

"Um, no, that's okay, I can walk from here." Which was true, considering she could see the mountain pretty well from where she was. She was soon back on the streets, walking without thought. That feeling in that back of her head eventually went away, almost as soon as she reached the place she was supposed to be. Cr frowned. There was nothing here. She called her master, just to make sure she was at the right spot.

"Yes, you fool, the location is a mountain in Happy Harbour. It's the base for the Justice League's brats. Since you seem a little too comfortable, I'm going to make this a mission." Cr straightened up immediately, awaiting instructions. " **You are to retrieve all information that this team has about any villainous organization, confirmed or not. You will report the team's status regarding trust and work. See how they interact with each other. You _will_ use any means necessary to get all of this information and not get caught with it. If you are caught, make sure they do not find out who you work for or what you were there to do. If they do, don't bother coming back to me. _Go straight back to where I got you_.** " Cr stiffened.

"Yes, master." And she hung up. She let out a shaky breath and _forced_ her dormant powers to awaken. She will _not_ go back there. Cr resisted screaming, locking her jaw. She fell to her hands and knees, her violently shaking legs not strong enough to hold her any longer. A shock went up both her legs and arms, originating from her knee caps and palms. Her veins felt as though they were on fire, her throat burning, feeling as if somebody has cut millions of miniscule cuts up and down it. Her eyes puffed up, turning pink, leaking salty tears. After a few minutes, it became bearable and she stopped trembling so hard. She unclenched her jaw and began panting heavily. She was _not_ going back.

Cr decided that her legs still weren't strong enough to hold her and tried to levitate. She felt a small prick at the base of her skull, but was able to do it. _Alright_ , she thought to herself. _Time to get what I need._

* * *

 **Okay, I'm getting seriously anxious. Do you people even like this story?! This is driving me insane. Nobody is telling me if it's any good! I think you guys should know that I suffer from extreme anxiety. THIS IS GIVING ME PANIC ATTACKS. I know, I care way too much, but I can't help it!** **Is this any good? Is it trash? Is it garbage? Is it the special kind of trash that deserves to be burning in hell? Or is the special trash that gets put in the recycling? Who should I pair Cr with? What about Co? Oh, before I forget, I was going to make Cr bisexual and flirting with the chicks on the team and have Co become a cute shy gay. But he's only shy around guys that he likes. He's a tough badass with people he doesn't like. And he's chill with guys he just sees as friends. What do you guys think? I have no idea. I know people are reading this! Unless this website is lying to me... I literally write for reviews right now.**


End file.
